Réflexion
by Barbie56
Summary: Une plongée dans les pensées de Derek, qui revoit toute sa relation avec Meredith depuis le début de la série jusqu'au dernier épisode de la saison 2.


_**REFLEXION**_

_**Auteur :** Barbie  
**Date : **14 octobre 2006  
**Pairing : **Derek & Meredith, POV Derek  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** One Shot  
**Saison :** 1 et 2, en entier _

**Note De L'Auteur :** J'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc sur Grey's depuis que j'ai commencé à regarder la série... mais je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec une histoire que je ne finirai pas. Alors j'ai opté pour un OS. Qui survole toute la série. Dans un de mes exercices préférés : les pensées des personnages. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il y a des épreuves dans la vie que nous devrions éviter. Des moments difficiles à vivre, des étapes importantes, des obstacles à franchir. Un peu comme si nous ne devenions quelqu'un qu'après avoir lutté et souffert. Après avoir connu la peur et l'angoisse. L'attente et l'incompréhension. Des instants que nous vivons avec les autres mais que nous sommes seuls aptes à passer. L'amour en fait partie. Nous le voyons, le côtoyons, l'espérons, et parfois, le vivons. 

Malgré ce que nous pensons, ce que nous savons être le mieux pour nous, il arrive que nos sentiments soient les plus forts. Il est alors impossible et insensé de vouloir les combattre. Même si vivre avec eux nous est pénible, vivre en voulant les occulter relève de la folie. Nous devons les accepter, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est la seule façon de pouvoir continuer à avancer.

Mais l'une des épreuves les plus dure qui nous est donnée, c'est d'affronter celui qui nous fait face. C'est de trouver le courage de lui parler. C'est de surmonter sa peur pour qu'il sache. C'est de tout faire pour que cet amour ne soit pas à sens unique. Nous pensons être le maître de notre destin, et qu'une fois notre petite vie tracée, plus rien ne nous surprendra.

L'amour aime se jouer de nous. Il aime se cacher et surgir aux mauvais moments. Il sait parfaitement nous prendre au dépourvu. Sa particularité repose sur le fait qu'il chamboule tout ce que nous avons mis des heures, des jours, des mois et des années à créer.

J'étais égaré. Seul. Déboussolé. J'avais perdu mes repères. Perdu tout ce en quoi j'avais cru, tout ce en quoi j'avais rêvé.

Une vie sans encombres, un métier qui m'apportait fierté et bonheur, une femme amoureuse et extraordinaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me trahisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle viole notre serment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle couche avec mon meilleur ami. Tout ce que j'avais construit autour de moi s'était écroulé en un instant.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit à quel point j'étais touché. Vulnérable. Je ne voulais pas lui donner cette joie.

Alors j'ai tout quitté et je suis parti, loin. Le plus loin possible d'elle. J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances, de réfléchir à notre avenir. Peser le pour et le contre. Savoir si je devais donner une seconde chance à notre histoire. Je voulais l'oublier, au moins quelques heures. J'ai noyé mon chagrin dans le travail.

Parfois dans l'alcool.

Un soir, je suis tombée sur cette jeune femme. Meredith.

Belle. Intelligente. Légèrement ivre.

Depuis bien longtemps, je n'avais plus pris le temps d'observer une femme. Mais son regard m'a captivé. Ses cheveux m'ont fasciné. Son sourire m'a envoûté.

Et le temps d'une nuit, j'ai pu oublier celle qui m'avait tant fait souffrir. Une seule nuit d'amour. De plaisir. De passion.

J'étais ivre, vulnérable et séduisant, et j'ai en profité. La chaleur d'un corps contre le mien, la douceur d'une peau contre la mienne, des lèvres posées sur les miennes. Un coeur battant contre le mien. J'ignorais tout de cette inconnue, mais la savoir près de moi me suffisait. Elle s'était endormie entre mes bras.

Je me sentais paisible. J'étais bien. Heureux. Tout simplement.

Puis le jour s'est levé. La réalité m'est revenue comme une claque dans la figure. J'ai dû redescendre sur Terre aussi vite que j'avais gagné les cieux. Mon inconnue ne l'était plus, j'allais devoir travailler avec elle. J'étais son enseignant, elle était mon interne. C'était comme si, une fois de plus, la vie s'acharnait sur moi. Ma position, mon rôle, l'éthique même m'interdisait tout engagement dans cette relation.

Alors j'ai tenté de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une aventure, qu'un jeu, qu'une étape à franchir. Une marche de plus dans ma vie d'homme, qui ne méritait aucune halte.

Cependant, les choses m'ont échappé. Cette femme m'a résisté avant de revenir jusqu'à moi. J'ai donc décidé de vivre pleinement chacun de ses moments passés à ses côtés. Ces seuls moments où je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir, de choisir, de repenser aux épreuves que j'avais vécues. Je m'obligeais à ne pas prendre cette histoire au sérieux, par peur de souffrir.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle m'envoûtait.

J'aimais Meredith comme un homme peut aimer une femme.

Je l'ai compris lorsque Addison, ma femme, celle qui m'avait trompé, est réapparue dans ma vie. Sans prévenir.

J'étais confronté à mes fantômes, à mes mensonges, à tout ce que j'avais tenté de dissimuler depuis notre séparation. J'avais menti à celle qui s'était emparé de mon coeur pour lui cacher celle qui me l'avait brisé. Elle m'en voulait, je le savais.

J'étais au pied du mur. Un choix s'imposait. Mon coeur et ma tête se livraient un combat sans relâche. Mais le devoir a eu raison de moi. En arrivant ici, j'avais espéré, principalement les premiers jours, que mon épouse serait venue me rejoindre, pour me demander pardon. J'en avais rêvé. Elle était venue le faire.

Et bien que Meredith soit entrée dans ma vie, je me devais d'être fidèle à mes responsabilités. J'ai choisi mon devoir d'époux. A contre coeur. Mais pour le bien de tous.

J'ai repris ma vie là où je l'avais laissée. J'ai replongé dans mon existence maritale.

Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Excepté Meredith.

Je la voyais pleurer pour moi. Crier contre moi. Souffrir à cause de moi.

Elle évitait mon regard, refusait les interventions que je lui proposais. Le vice allait même jusqu'à la pousser à collaborer avec ma femme. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir cela mais je devais sauver mon mariage, sauver ce en quoi j'avais tellement cru. Pourtant, elle finit par accepter la situation. Nous tentions de nous oublier mutuellement. Même si elle continuait à s'accrocher à moi.

Elle espérait toujours. Je le voyais. Je le sentais. Et j'en ai véritablement eu la confirmation lorsqu'elle m'a avoué ses sentiments. Elle m'aimait. Elle voulait que je choisisse, une bonne fois pour toute. Définitivement.

Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai choisi Addison.

Peu à peu, la vie a repris normalement. Je vivais avec ma femme dans ma caravane. Je travaillais avec mes internes.

Même si le nazi, avec son tempérament protecteur, m'empêchait d'approcher mon ancienne conquête. Je sais qu'elle a tout fait pour m'oublier, me remplacer. Tous ces hommes, toutes ces aventures sans lendemain, tous ces regards accusateurs qui glissaient sur moi. J'étais responsable de cette situation.

Quand nous nous retrouvions seuls, étrangement, ils nous arrivaient d'en rire. Elle disait avoir tiré un trait sur moi, j'en faisais de même. Je devais m'en convaincre. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Alors je l'ai dit à ma femme. Que Meredith n'avait pas été une simple aventure, que je l'avais aimée. Et que peut-être, je l'aimais encore.

Et le temps a passé… J'ai voulu devenir son ami.

Ne pas couper totalement le contact avec elle. Certes, tout ne s'est pas fait sans difficultés. Mais grâce à notre chien, grâce à une bonne dose de courage, et grâce à la compréhension de ma femme, nous y sommes arrivés. Les promenades au petit matin, les sourires échangés dans les couloirs, les moments de complicité partagés dans l'ascenseur… son amitié me faisait le plus grand bien.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir réparé ma faute. De m'être faire pardonner. Elle ne m'en voulait plus.

Malheureusement, alors que tout semblait idéal, il y a eu cette histoire avec Georges. Elle m'a surpris. Elle m'a fait mal. Elle m'a déstabilisé. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle franchise de la part de Meredith. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça.

Le doute m'a envahi. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mon couple. Impossible d'être attentif aux besoins de ma femme. Je devais me forcer à l'écouter, à l'aimer… mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Jusque là, j'avais été en position de domination. J'étais l'objet du conflit, l'homme partagé, déchiré. Je n'avais pas de questions à me poser. Je n'avais pas à lutter. Juste à choisir.

Et soudain, j'avais perdu ma place. La jalousie. Voilà un mot que personne ne peut véritablement comprendre sans l'avoir ressenti.

D'abord avec Georges. Puis avec Finn, ce gentil vétérinaire, si charmant, si souriant, presque trop parfait pour être honnête. Excepté qu'il l'était. Il l'était sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais regardé aussi longtemps.

J'ai été odieux, j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. J'ai voulu qu'elle sorte définitivement de ma vie. Et je l'ai blessée. Volontairement. Une fois encore.

Parce que j'étais brisé. J'étais perdu.

Des sentiments que je ne contrôlais plus. Une jalousie que me rendait malade. Une femme qui me rappelait à l'ordre sans cesse. Cette situation la rendait folle. Et elle m'échappait littéralement.

Il y avait Doc. « Avait ». J'ai eu mal. Parce que mine de rien, je m'y étais attaché à cette boule de poils. Comme s'il était mon dernier lien avec cette femme qui m'avait tant marqué.

Quand nos mains se sont frôlées, j'ai vu son trouble, sa détresse. Et je me suis détesté. Mais il fallait me rendre à l'évidence que malgré tout le mépris que je pourrai afficher, malgré ma vie de couple, malgré mon statut de chirurgien… Rien de tout cela ne pouvait tuer l'amour que je vouais à cette femme.

Rien. Ni personne.

Le soir du bal, elle m'a apparue comme dans un rêve. J'aurai voulu être en bas de cet escalier pour lui prendre la main et la mener au milieu de la piste. J'aurai voulu être son cavalier et la dévorer des yeux sans me poser de questions.

Mais il y avait Addison. Il y avait Finn.

Et il y avaient ces foutus de sentiments qui me submergeaient.

Quant elle s'est éclipsée, je l'ai suivie. Meredith était anéantie par la mort de Doc.

Je crois qu'elle était au bout du rouleau. Je l'y avais poussée. Elle ne voulait plus me voir. Elle ne voulait plus me voir.

Elle ne voulait plus que je la regarde. Elle voulait faire sa vie avec Finn, ou du moins essayer. Elle voulait faire sa vie sans moi. Et moi… je ne pouvais plus faire semblant.

Nous étions seuls dans cette petite salle d'examen. Alors je l'ai embrassée. Je lui ai fait l'amour. Je l'ai aimée. J'ai cessé de mentir. Sentir son odeur, sentir son corps contre le mien, son souffle contre ma peau… j'étais bien. Et peu importe ce que cela voulait dire. Peu importe les éventuels remords ou la culpabilité qui apparaîtraient après.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

« Meredith ? ». Voilà à quoi je pense tandis que je l'appelle, que je la fixe. Immobile. Partagée entre moi et son charmant véto. J'ignore où tout cela nous mènera.

Si c'était un adieu, une nouvelle étape ou un tournant. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'elle me choisisse.

J'ai eu un choix à faire, je me suis trompé.

Je sais qu'elle… Elle fera le bon choix. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu peur de l'amour. Les femmes l'accueillent alors que les hommes le fuient.

Aujourd'hui, la fuite est terminée…

**THE END**


End file.
